


Picture Taking

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pictures, Public Sex, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim still enjoys taking pictures. Sometime he has help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Taking

Tim had the same kind of situational awareness anyone used to dealing with mostly immortal assassins with really lousy timing and a terrible sense of humor had.  
  
Which is way when heavy hands squeezed his ass he wasn't at all surprised.   
  
"Drake."  
  
"Slade." Tim did not drop the binoculars. He was above petty shows of surprise and irritation like that. Plus ignoring Slade usual worked well to piss him off. That and Tim was busy.   
  
"Are you stalking the poor vigilante’s again?” Slade was purring again, _the bastard knew how that noise made him feel_ , and there was a tongue snaking out to rasp against Tim’s ear. “Bad Tim.”

Warm fingers inched between his pants and skins, curving around his very lovely ass, finger nails digging into flesh as his pants were slowly pulled down. Just low enough for Slade to get the perfect view of Tim’s ass in the moonlight.

“I’m not stalking them.” Alright so Tim’s voice sounded a little insulted. “I’m gathering information.”

“Really.” Slade bent over Tim’s tense form, whispering words into the closer ear, and inching his already wet fingers into tight heat. “So you’re just taking pictures for security and not your private collection.”

Tim stayed silent, shuddering as Slade’s talented fingers found his spot, and trying really hard to stay silent as those fingers started pumping away. It was hard. About as hard as his dick currently was.

“I don’t have a private collection.” _Liar, liar, pants on fire_. “A little more to the left.”

Fingers adjusted and Tim was biting through his lip as he kept snapping pictures with his camera. Bruce was in excellent form tonight, it would be very unfortunate to miss taking such lovely pictures, so it was the best time to get some private pictures.

“I’ve seen your collection, Drake.” Slade purred lower, Tim shuddering and jumping in his arms as he twisted talented fingers. “It’s extensive.”

“It is.” Tim agreed happily, now that there was something much harder and blunter than fingers pressing up against his ass. “Go a little faster please.”

Both voices were very quiet as Batman paused a roof away and started looking around. Tim got a great picture of the dark knight giving his surroundings the most confused look. Even as the thrusting started up again, they were still making little noise and Tim just kept snapping away with his camera.

It was really unexplainably hot watching Batman through the viewfinder as Slade started thrusting quicker.

“You haven’t taken any pictures of me.” Slade whispered into Tim’s sweating neck. “I feel ignored.”

“Do you want to be in Batman’s position while I play with someone else?” Tim’s voice was very tart as he rolled his hips back into Slade’s expert movements.

Of course now that Tim was really getting into it, and the pictures he was taking might be the tiniest bit fuzzy around the edges, which was when the huge black shadow landed on the roof besides them.

“Batman.” Tim groaned, almost crying, “You god damn cockblocker.”


End file.
